fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
How Rainbow Rocks Should Have Ended
It was late at night, approaching midnight, and inside of a local diner, all of the patrons were arguing loudly amongst each other, all except for three young women sitting in a booth at the back. The three of them all wore sweatshirts with their hoods up, and singing an enchanting tune, as a magical green mist flowed from the people arguing, into red gems that they wore on pendants around their necks. “That was barely worth the effort, Adagio,” one of the girls said, taking off her hood, revealing long purple and green hair, held up in pigtails. “I’m tired of fast food. I need a meal.” “The energy in this world isn't the same as in Equestria,” Adagio replied, pulling back her own hood, revealing a large head of orange, poufy hair, that looked like it shouldn’t have fit in her hood. “We can only gain so much power here.” “Ugh!” The purple haired girl groaned. “I wish we'd never been banished to this awful place!” “Really? I love it here!” Adagio drolled sarcastically. “For realsies?” The third girl, who had blue hair worn in a ponytail, joined in, thinking that she was serious. “Because I think this place is the worst.” “I think you’re the worst, Sonata!” The purple haired girl barked at the other girl’s idiocy. “Oh, yeah? Well, I think you’re...” “Ergh! I'll tell you one thing, being stuck here with you two isn't making this world any more bearable.” Adagio said through clenched teeth. “But you know what’s even worse?” asked a mysterious voice from the booth behind them. Adagio then turned around and saw that it was Batman. “Talking about your evil plan in public where just anyone can hear you.” “Hey, there,” Superman said, waving at them from behind Batman. How Rainbow Rocks Should Have Ended FFWD >> Adagio simply stood there, transfixed at the bright, rainbow light in the distance, knowing what it really meant, and she smiled mischievously. “Did you feel that?! Do you know what that is?” She asked, turning to her fellow sirens behind her. The other two girls simply looked between each other for a moment before facing Adagio again. “I ‘unno.” Sonata drawled. “It’s Equestrian magic!” Adagio revealed. Aria just gave her a flat look in response. “But this world doesn’t have Equestrian magic.” “It does now,” Adagio continued, turning back around once again. “And we're going to use it to make everyone in this pathetic little world adore us!” After just standing there, menacingly for about a minute, Sonata suddenly spoke up. “So… are we gonna go over there now so that we can steal the magic?” “Not yet,” Adagio answered her, turning around again. “First, we’ll wait a couple of weeks, and then we’ll infiltrate the school disguised as students, so that we can investigate and discover the source of the magic.” Sonata, however, just raised an eyebrow in confusion. “But… the magic is right there,” she said, holding her hand out towards the rainbow light. “It’s right in front of us. We can just go take it right now.” Adagio, however, just gave her a flat look, like she just said the stupidest thing ever. “Sonata, that’s not how we do things.” “It’s really not a problem.” Sonata defended. “It’s literally only about a few feet away.” “Hey, who’s the genius here?” Adagio asked. “Good question.” The purple haired girl said, whilst absentmindedly looking at her nails. “Quite, you!” Adagio retorted, pointing her finger at her, hard. “Hey, I’m legitimately wondering. Aren’t you supposed to be the smart one here?” “Ugghh,” Adagio groaned in annoyance. “You know what? Fine, we’ll go over there right now.” She relented. “Will that make you happy?” “Yes,” Sonata said with an innocent smile. Adagio just let out another annoyed sigh. “Alright then, fine, let’s go,” she said as they made their way towards the source of the magic. FFWD >> Vinyl Scratch sat in the middle of the cafeteria, eating her lunch and listening to her music with her headphones on; the volume up so loud that she couldn’t hear anything else. Suddenly looking up, she noticed a couple of girls across the cafeteria, dressed very seductively, dancing on the tables, giving some sort of performance… and the girl quickly raced over to them, with an excited smiled on her face. “Oh, cool. You must be the strippers I ordered.” The sudden and unexpected outburst caused the orange girl – supposedly the leader – to halt in what she was doing. “Uhhh, what?” However, before she could continue, Vinyl cut her off. “But, you know, the surprise party I ordered you for is at my apartment later tonight. Also,” she raised her hand. “Tavi’s right there,” she said, pointing behind her hand in the direction of her girlfriend. FFWD >> The Dazzlings all watched from afar as Trixie pulled a leaver and opened up a trapdoor in the centre of the stage, trapping the Rainbooms below. “See, all it took was a little push.” Adagio said with an evil grin on her face. “She didn’t push them. She pulled a leaver.” Sonata said, ending with a blank look on her face. The purple haired girl just let out a sigh at her stupidity. “Go back to sleep, Sonata.” “Anyway,” Adagio continued. “Now that the Rainbooms are taken care of, we can now focus all of our efforts on our performance.” She then stopped for a moment as she considered something. “But first, I’ll set a guard outside of the stage entrance just to make sure that someone doesn’t come along and let them out, just to be safe.” “Should we use somebody close to the group of friends for added irony?” The purple haired girl asked, while casually looking at her fingers. “No, I’ll just use some random person so that there’s no chance of some bullshit friendship magic overriding our spell.” FFWD >> But this is how it really should have ended… After Princess Twilight had arrived from Equestria, the seven girls all went to Sugarcube Corner, to get some pastries, and talk about a plan to deal with the sirens. “Alright,” Sunset began. “We need to come up with a plan to defeat the sirens. Any ideas?” Princess Twilight brought her clenched fist up to her chin in thought. “Hmmm, let me see. You said that they use singing to activate their magic to take control of other people, right?” “That’s right,” Sunset confirmed. “But their magic didn’t affect any of you?” “ No.” “And this would be the first time that they’ve met someone that they couldn’t use their magic against, and they wouldn’t have any other way of defending themselves from threats so they wouldn’t have any way to deal with it…” Sunset looked at Twilight quizzically. “Exactly what are you getting at, anyway?” As Twilight continued her line of thinking, a plan started to form in her head. “I think I have an idea…” Later… Adagio, Sonata, and the purple haired girl were all gathered at the gymnasium, for the auditions for the Battle of the Bands. Suddenly, the Rainbooms, Sunset Shimmer, and Princess Twilight showed up, pushed the three of them to the ground, and started kicking them, with the three of them being unable to resist. “Oh, yeah!” Rainbow Dash announced mid-kick. “This is so much easier.” --- “ …and then they just beat us up?” Adagio explained to everyone, as she sat at the counter of the Villain Pub. “I mean, who does that?” “Oh, heroes are so annoying.” General Zod spoke up from the back, still wearing his neck brace. “But hey, it could have been worse. At least they didn’t snap your neck.” “So what happened then?” The Joker asked. “Then they took our pendants and smashed them, so now we can never feed off of other people, or use our magic again.” Adagio continued. “Yeah, about that,” Sonata chimed in. “So does that mean that we’re going to starve to death now, or what?” “Yeah, that wasn’t really explained very well.” The purple haired girl mentioned offhandedly. Adagio just let out a sigh of annoyance. “It’s just… I had all of these ingenious plans, and then they were all gone like that just because beat us up. It’s bullshit!” “You know what I don’t get?” The Joker chimed in. “Your goal was to steal Equestrian magic, and you spent all that time at the school gathering information, but by that point, the portal to Equestria out front was common knowledge, and with Princess Twilight’s device now keeping it open, you all could have returned to Equestria at any time and just absorbed all the magic.” In response, Adagio just started banging her head on the counter in front of her. “Okay, so clearly there were some things that we could have done better.” However, she then started to come back up again. “But do you know what we did right?” “What?” Adagio smiled. “Make the best My Little Pony movie ever.” There was a moment of thought from all of the patrons of the Villain Pub. “Oh, yes, definitely,” they all agreed. Category:Alternate Endings